Jinchrikui may cry
by OmegaDelta
Summary: Naruto while learning about the Kyuubi attack in the Academy hears Iruka mention the devil hunters.


**Konoha**

It has been 12 years since the Kyuubi attack happened and the village has gained some of it power that it had 12 years ago. But they are still not at what they were and the higher up know that they won't be at full power anytime soon because of the powerful shinobi and kunoichi they lost that night.

But soon about 6 years into the rebuilding of the village, half the Uchiha clan was slaughtered by a man in an orange mask calling himself Tobi.

"…..so class, as you can see the Kyuubi, was a powerful devil, so powerful that it was considered the ruler of all demon. In the world and the underworld." Iruka said looking at the class.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei you called the Kyuubi a devil, but then you called it a demon, so which is it?" Naruto asks confused, getting shocked looks from the class for noticing that when no-one else has.

"I was wondering when someone would catch on to that, and the answer is that it can be either one, depending on who you talk to. So let's say you ask Kakashi, a well-respected jonin, he would tell you it's a demon, but if you ask my old friend Trish, an ex-devil hunter, she would say devil." Iruka explained

'A devil hunter, maybe that's what I should be since I can't do any jutsu right, also the some of the teachers are dead set on me not passing even going as far to sabotage my class work and practical tests.' Naruto thought.

"Now that that's over, we can continue with today's lesson over the history of Konoha…," Iruka said

 **(TIME SKIP: AFTER CLASS/SCENE CHANGE: KAGE TOWER)**

After the Academy let out Naruto went over to the Hokage Tower to see the Third or in his case his Jiji. After he trained for a few hours in an old forgotten training ground on the edge of the village just before the outer wall, after walking past the receptionist one that did not hate him, he knocked on the office door and went in.

"Umm Jiji-sama can I ask you something?" Naruto asks the Hokage quietly getting the aged man's attention instantly, for Naruto was never this quiet.

"Yes Naruto-Kun, of course, you can." He answered.

"You know how you said that once I was a chunin you would tell me who my parents were, right?" Naruto asks getting a confused nod from the old man "well I kinda decided that I don't want to be a ninja."

"What made you decide that after all just yesterday you were saying how you were going to be Hokage someday?" the village leader asked honestly confused.

"Well we were talking about the Kyuubi attack and Iruka-sensei told us he had a friend who is a devil hunter and I decided that I didn't want what happened to Konoha to happen anywhere else, so I'm gonna be the best devil hunter in the world! Also, I think the other teachers besides Iruka are hindering my training or just Sabotaging my school work and practice test." Naruto explained, a fierce fire of determination burning in his eyes and in a somewhat sad voice.

The third Hokage looked at Naruto with sad and remorseful eyes. It had been twelve years since the Kyuubi attack and majority of the villagers and some of his active duty shinobi have still been giving Naruto unfair treatment and hate. That was something he was going to have to correct after this.

He had hoped by this time in Naruto's life the village and the shinobi would get over their hate and bitterness and treat Naruto normally or at least neutrally. But once again he had underestimated how long they can hold on to their hate. Just like he did when he broke tradition and revealed the identity of the Jinchuriki to the village, to this day that mistake continues to haunt him.

"Sigh, I can see I won't be able to convince you otherwise, so I'll tell you what, when the person I get to teach you thinks you're ready I'll have them tell you-you're heritage, ok?" the Hokage ask.

"Alright jiji-sama, you've got yourself a deal," Naruto said beaming at being able to convince his surrogate grandfather.

"Ok Naruto-Kun, in the morning instead of going to the shinobi academy. I want you to head to the address on this paper tomorrow morning at 7 am sharp." Sarutobi said righting down the address on a piece of paper and handing it to Naruto.

"Ok, but what about Iruka-sensei, won't he wonder where I am?" Naruto asked, not wanting to worry his surrogate older brother.

"I'll take care of that Naruto, so don't you worry." The old man replied, "now, I think it's time for you to get own home, it's nearly eight o'clock."

"Alright good night jiji, see you tomorrow." Naruto hollered as he ran out the door

"Now to convince Trish to take an apprentice, this will be difficult, or maybe not." The old monkey added the end remembering Naruto's condition.

 **(TIME SKIP: 1 HOUR/SCENE SKIP: TRISH'S HOUSE)**

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

Sarutobi knocked on the door of a two-story western style mansion.

"I'm coming, hold your horses dammit!" Trish yelled from inside

The old man heard her but knocked again just to annoy her.

The door jerked open and Trish stood there looking annoyed at the mischievous smirk on the Hokage's face.

"What do you want an old man, I was about to go to sleep, so can you make this fast?" Trish asked?

"I came to ask you to take an apprentice." The old monkey said

"Not interested old man, I've told you this before, and the council as well, so don't try and change my mind on the matter old man. So forget it already." Trish said to Hiruzen and was about to close the door in his face before Sarutobi said one word that caught her attention and made her freeze.

 **"Jinchuriki."** Was the word that the old man had said?

"Keep talking." was all Trish said.

So Sarutobi told Trish what Naruto had said to him.

"So the fish cake wants to be a devil hunter huh, never would've guessed that considering who his father was, but are you sure that he'll stick to it, or will this be like him wanting to be a ninja, and quit?" Trish asked.

"I'm sure he'll stick, he wanted to be a ninja so he would be respected, but as I said earlier he wants to hunt demons to protect people." The aged kage assured.

"Well then, I'll agree on three conditions: Number 1- When I think he's ready I can tell him his parents," Trish said.

"I had already planned on that." The old man said

"Number 2- When I feel he's ready I can train him to use the Kyuubi's power, or whatever it is inside of him." Trish continued.

"I guess I can agree to that considering you would be able to teach him due to your devil trigger." Sarutobi agreed.

"Number 3- He is outside the council's jurisdiction, basically meaning he can take missions, but the council can't make him do a mission." Trish finished.

"I agree, looks like you've got an apprentice, I'll have him come over in the morning at seven," The Hokage said.

"You're an evil bastard, you know that right?" Trish said glaring at the older man.

"Of course, who did you think taught Naruto how to prank?" Sarutobi answered with a mischievous smirk.

The Hokage then adopted a confused expression when thought about what Trish said about Naruto having something sealed inside him that was not the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"What did you mean by? Whatever is inside of him?" asked Sarutobi in a confused voice.

"Well, I met Naruto when he was a child by accident and manage to sense the fox's power inside him and did not have any doubts that he was the host." Trish then paused to take a breath. "But I have been keeping an eye on him recently and the energy I sense in him does not match that of the fox. It is something else entirely. Something I don't recognize." said Trish.

After hearing this Hiruzen became slightly worried for the village and for Naruto. The reason is that if the village hears that the energy in Naruto is not the foxes it will cause a panic. The public will become paranoid into thinking that the fox was released or never really sealed and will come back to finish the rampage it started twelve years ago. Another reason is that if the other hidden villages found out about this it would shift the power struggle between the five great villages and it would not end well for Konoha.

The final reason was that Naruto was born from a Jinchuriki. Hiruzen had a few doctors who did not hate Naruto run some tests a few days after he was born, what they discovered about him was both fascinating and horrifying at the same time.

Apparently, Naruto being the child of a Jinchrikui he was exposed to the Kyuubi's chakra while still in the womb. As a result of this, he would need some of the chakras to live and stay healthy. But if what Trish says is true Naruto may be in some serious trouble and danger from the lack of Fox's chakra.

"Are you sure it is not the Kyuubi trying to tick any sensor that Naruto is not the host?" asked Hiruzen in a slightly worried voice.

Trish shook her head at the question. "Positive. The Kyuubi would not be able to alter its own chakra signature in any way. Much like how people can't change theirs even when in henge." said Trish.

Hiruzen nodded his head at that one. True over the years, many have tried to make the perfect henge to the point it would copy the chakra signature of the target they were impersonating. But each and every try ended in failure. The reason is even though everyone can use chakra in some way shape and form in some way. But each person has their own signature on their chakra. There is not a single person who has the same one or even close to another person. It was something that could not be copied no matter what technique or experimentation was done it would never change.

"If it is not the Kyuubi then what is sealed inside Naruto and why are we now just noticing it?" asked Hiruzen.

"I don't know. But whatever it is I will be sure to help Naruto when he taps into that power, but even then we don't know how his body will react to using said power or if it will have any side effects on Naruto at all when we try and use it. We can only hope for the best when the time comes." said Trish.

Hiruzen nodded thanks to Trish for that and thought about how this came to be. "Do you have any idea on how this was slipped past us without anyone knowing?" Hiruzen asked Trish.

"Well, that could be for a multitude of reasons. The first and foremost is that no one wants to be anywhere near or have anything to do with Naruto Uzumaki in this village, unfortunately, also that everyone is afraid he will lose it one day and they don't want to be there when it happens. Unfortunately, he won't be alone for much longer." said Trish.

The third Hokage sadly nodded his head at the answer Trish had given him. It was an unfortunate truth in the village. No one from the older generation wanted anything to do with Naruto and the younger generation seemed to be following their example.

The Third Hokage tried time and time again to a sure everyone that Naruto was not the fox or an unstable time bomb. But due to the stupidity of the civilian council and his own foolishness that seemed like an impossible task.

"Well, hopefully, Naruto will be able to rise above what the villagers do to him and not lose himself like the other Jinchrikui has in the past. Also, learn what is sealed inside of him if you can Trish. We can't have something unknown on the loose even if it is sealed away." said Hiruzen in a serious tone.

Trish nodded her head at that she maybe semi-retired from devil hunting but that does not mean she will let a new power go unchecked. Reason being is because it is demonic in nature that falls under her area of expertise.

"Alright, I will try and see what is sealed inside Naruto while I am training him in the ways of the devil hunters. " Trish said to the Hokage. Then she shut the door and went to bed.

Hiruzen nodded his head at this and went on his way back to the office to finish his remaining paperwork and prepare to deal with the council when they get wind of this. As he walked back to his office he could not help but hope that Naruto's situation in the village will turn around for him. He hoped it would be soon. One can only take some much abuse and neglect before they either snap or break and neither one would be good for anyone in the leaf if that were to happen to Naruto.

* * *

 **Hello, everyone, this is OmegaDelta with another adopted story from this site. Sorry for the lack of updates. I won't give you some excuse that I know a good majority won't care about. So I will keep this brief I will try and get more updates out but I make no promises. To those who have stuck with me and my stories, I thank you for your patience and time you take to read and wait for my stories.**


End file.
